The Sarah Jane Adventures (Un)official Soundtrack
This is just a page for me to keep track of my findings for unofficially released 'clean' (not ripped from 5.1 (surround sound) copies of the episodes) music from The Sarah Jane Adventures, as composed by Sam and Dan Watts. These music samples are all that will ever be released for The Sarah Jane Adventures, as there will likely never be any kind of official soundtrack. "I'm afraid thats it. I doubt if there will ever be a soundtrack release for SJA. Sam and I were both keen on the idea and actively pursued it while working on the show but to no avail. Unfortunately we don't own the recordings so can't do anything with them." - Dan Watts, 08/06/2014. "I’m afraid an SJA soundtrack is not at all likely now and neither is a Wizards vs Aliens one, both of which I really wanted to produce. It is partially down to the fact that they are CBBC shows and partially down to the fact that it’s actually very difficult to get anything released what with all the licensing etc." - Sam Watts, 05/01/2016. Track Listing *=Unofficial track title ~=Track sourced from a suite of music *1. Bannerman Road (From 'Invasion of the Bane')* *2. Star Poet (From 'Invasion of the Bane')* *3. Bubble Shock Ad (From 'Invasion of the Bane') *4. Bubble Shock Bus (From 'Invasion of the Bane') *5. The Bubble Shock Factory (From 'Invasion of the Bane')* *6. Mrs Wormwood's Office (From 'Invasion of the Bane') *7. Kelsie and Mrs Wormwood (From 'Invasion of the Bane')* *8. I Never Scream (From 'Invasion of the Bane')* *9. Attack of the Anemone (From 'Invasion of the Bane') *10. Alien Ingredient (From 'Invasion of the Bane')* *11. Mr Smith (Excerpt) (From 'Invasion of the Bane')* *12. The Bane Mother (From 'Invasion of the Bane')* *13. Until Next Time, Miss Smith (From 'Invasion of the Bane') *14. No Way Out (From 'Revenge of the Slitheen')*~ *15. Escaping the Slitheen (From 'Revenge of the Slitheen')*~ *16. Clyde Figures It Out (From 'Revenge of the Slitheen') *17. Lavender Lawns (From 'Eye of the Gorgon') *18. The Talisman (From 'Eye of the Gorgon')*~ *19. Mr Smith*~ *20. Prepare to Serve the Gorgon! (From 'Eye of the Gorgon')*~ *21. Bringing Bea the Talisman (From 'Eye of the Gorgon')*~ *22. Teleported Away (From 'Warriors of Kudlak')*~ *23. Mr Grantham (From 'Warriors of Kudlak')*~ *24. The Sight of the Earth (From 'Warriors of Kudlak')*~ *25. We Don't Want War (From 'Warriors of Kudlak')* *26. The War is Over! (From 'Warriors of Kudlak')*~ *27. Andrea Remembers (From 'Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane')*~ *28. Andrea and the Trickster (From 'Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane')*~ *29. Graske (From 'Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane')*~ *30. Domain of the Trickster (From 'Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane')*~ *31. Alan Confronts Andrea (From 'Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane')*~ *32. Meant to Die (From 'Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?') *33. Ashley Stafford (From 'The Lost Boy')*~ *34. Goodbye 'Ashley' (From 'The Lost Boy')*~ *35. Stealing a Headset (From 'The Lost Boy')*~ *36. Mr Smith's Origin (From 'The Lost Boy')*~ *37. Life on Earth Can Be an Adventure Too (From 'The Lost Boy')*~ *38. Sontaran Space Pod (From 'The last Sontaran')*~ *39. Kaagh Revealed (From 'The Last Sonataran')*~ *40. Kaagh's Survival Story (Excerpt) (From 'The Last Sontaran')* *41. Running from Kaagh (From 'The last Sontaran')*~ *42. Tripping the Alarm (From 'The Last Sontaran') *43. Hacking the Main Frame (From 'The Last Sontaran') *44. Spellman (From 'Day of the Clown') *45. You Are Mine to Feed On! (From 'Day of the Clown')*~ *46. It Took the Children (From 'Day of the Clown') *47. The Secrets of the Stars (From 'Secrets of the Stars')*~ *48. Luke, Mr. Smith and the Cosmos (From 'Secrets of the Stars') *49. La Situation et Trés Confuse (From 'Secrets of the Stars') *50. The Inner Circle (From 'Secrets of the Stars') *51. Chocolate Astrology (From 'Secrets of the Stars') *52. Confronting Trueman (From 'Secrets of the Stars')*~ *53. The Ancient Lights Are Shining (From 'Secrets of the Stars') *54. Make It Stop! (From 'Mark of the Berserker') *55. Rani's Theme (From 'The Mark of the Berserker')*~ *56. Paul Takes the Pendant (From 'The Mark of the Berserker')*~ *57. Paul Uses the Pendant (From 'The Mark of the Berserker')*~ *58. Don't Worry About It (From 'Mark of the Berserker') *59. Tracking Clyde (From 'Mark of the Berserker')*~ *60. How Does Everyone Know My Name? (From 'Mark of the Berserker') *61. Clyde's Dilemma (From 'The Mark of the Berserker)*~ *62. Sarah Jane Sneaks Out (From 'The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith') *63. Previously (From 'The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith')*~ *64. Unnatural Storm (From 'The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith')*~ *65. The Ultimate Sacrifice (From 'The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith') *66. Lady Jane/Sarah Jane's Loss *67. Mrs Wormwood (From 'Enemy of the Bane')*~ *68. Clyde Acts a Total UNIT (From 'Enemy of the Bane') *69. Security Breach (From 'Enemy of the Bane') *70. Luke and Mrs Wormwood (From 'Enemy of the Bane')*~ *71. Sontaran Reckoning (From 'Enemy of the Bane')*~ *72. Clyde Langer, Super-Spy (From 'Enemy of the Bane') *73. Kaagh Saves the World (From 'Enemy of the Bane')*~ *74. Androvax Sounds Demo *75. Androvax's Story (From 'Prisoner of the Judoon') *76. She Only Wants To Play (From 'The Mad Woman in the Attic') *77. I Won’t Become Like That (From 'The Mad Woman in the Attic') *78. You Can't Leave Me (From 'The Mad Woman in the Attic') *79. Eve Out of Control/Playtime is Over (From 'The Mad Woman in the Attic') *80. Always The Doctor (From 'The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith') *81. No Way Out. Either Way, I Lose (From 'The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith') *82. I Love You Sarah Jane Dalton (From 'The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith') *83. The Marchwood Children (From 'The Eternity Trap') *84. Darkening Encounter (From 'The Eternity Trap') *85. Clyde and Rani Ghostbusting (From 'The Eternity Trap') *86. Miss Trupp (From 'Mona Lisa's Revenge') *87. This Unit May Not Be Removed (From 'The Gift') *88. A Dream, a Loser and a Flower (From 'The Nightmare Man') *89. You Belong to Me (From 'The Nightmare Man') *90. The Nightmare Man on the Loose (From 'The Nightmare Man')* *91. Luke Figures It Out (From 'The Nightmare Man') *92. You're Going Back Into Your Nightmares! (From 'The Nightmare Man') *93. I Wasn’t Talking To You! (From 'The Nightmare Man') *94. Luke Leaves (From 'The Nightmare Man') *95. Until Next Time Miss Smith (Excerpt) *96. Clyde the Decoy (From 'The Vault of Secrets') *97. UNIT Base (Excerpt) (From 'Death of the Doctor')* *98. She's In League with the Shansheeth (From 'Death of the Doctor') *99. My Son's a Genius (From 'The Empty Planet') *100. It's a Great Big Robot (From 'The Empty Planet') *101. The Shopkeeper (From 'Lost In Time)* *102. Your Mission (From 'Lost In Time')* *103. I Fear I Do Not Have Long For This World (From 'Lost In Time') *104. The Germans Get Caught Monologue-ing (From 'Lost In Time') *105. Get Out of my House (From 'Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith') *106. Ruby and Clyde in a Spaceship (From 'Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith') *107. Ruby Defeated (Excerpt) (From 'Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith')* *108. Sky, the World and the Attic (From 'Sky') Missing Tracks Tracks I have discovered links for but they have been removed... *Clyde and Ashley's Mum (From 'The Lost Boy') *Mr Smith's Gone Bad (From 'The Lost Boy') *So Where's Will Smith? (From 'The Vault of Secrets) *The Doctor? My Doctor? (From 'Death of the Doctor') *Zapped Back to Earth (From 'Death of the Doctor') *Sarah Jane Adventures trailer maker tracks: *Epic (Routhly 29-30s) *An ending *Death of the Doctor *Luke Leaves (May already have) *Heroic: Two *Men In Black (May be 'So Where's Will Smith?' (From 'The Vault of Secrets')) *Creepy *Heroic: One Some more tracks from the CBBC site trailer maker and 6 tracks from series 4 composed by Dan Watts Sources *Dan Watt's SoundCloud *Sam Watt's archived SoundCloud *Dan Watt's site *Sam Watt's site *Sam Watt's archived site *Sam Watt's Eaton Music page *Dan Watt's Eaton Music page *Sam Watt's BandCamp *I Fear I Do Not Have Long For This World at screenedmusic.co.uk *Sky, the World and the Attic at screenedmusic.co.uk *Think Before You Sonic online game *vimeo.com Category:The Sarah Jane Adventures